Akatsuki no Monogatari : Pasar
by KuroYYuki
Summary: Mari tanyakan pada Putyii yang paling cantik, bohay, dan ter-unyu sejagad Naruto Shippuden—Orochimaru, apakah keenam anggota Akatsuki yang disuruh pergi ke pasar masih selamat sentosa begitu mereka selesai belanja?/"Kakuzu tuh, kalau boker disana nggak pernah disiram!"/"Teman-teman... dengarlah suara hatiku..."/"Ya udah, ke pasar aja yuk,"/ Oneshoot! RnR :D?


**Akatsuki no Monogatari : Pasar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Garink ,OOC, typo, dll**

 **Picture isn't mine**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang nggak ada indah-indahnya, Akatsuki berkumpul di pojok gua—yang katanya sih markas. Tapi sayang, Akatsuki yang nongol sekarang cuma ada enam. Tadinya sih bertujuh, tapi Zetsu mendadak kebelet boker dan sekarang sedang gundah gulana gara-gara bingung memikirkan pose-nya yang seksi waktu boker nanti. (-_-). Jadi mari kita tendang dia dari cerita.

"Anak buahku tercinta~! Ada yang mau gue omongin~!" ...?

"Lho, anak anjing si Tobi mana?" Tanya pria tua yang sebenarnya muda. Kalau bukan karena rambut hitamnya yang kinclong berseri halus lembut indah lebat shalalala, pastinya saya udah ngira itu orang bangkotan, habis keriputan. Tapi mukanya ganteng sih, mayan. "Biasanya pagi-pagi gini udah heboh aja itu makhluk."

"Auk, kayaknya ngikut si Konan ke pasar," jawab arabian gadungan a.k.a Kakuzu bin Bill Gates. Oke, dua kalimat barusan jelas cuma ngibul. Sama kayak omongannya barusan. Sebenarnya sih anak anjing kepunyaan teman mereka itu sudah dilempar Kakuzu ke atas pohon toge untuk alasan penghematan.

"Eh, ini apaan?" Cowok berambut lepek kayak mi bihun—warnaya persis pula—mengangkat seonggok kain berwarna putih yang penuh bercak-bercak tanah, kayak kain kafannya Pocong-kun.

Manusia setengah hiu pasifik langsung muntah-muntah karna bau kain itu dahsyatnya mengalahkan jengkol busuk. " _Alhamdulillah_ , gue masih hidup. Sesuatu banget."

Hidan—si penemu benda nista itu—langsung melakukan lemparan indah sampai benda itu nempel di muka seseorang yang banyak tindik. Siapa itu ya? Kok perasaan kayak pernah liat.

"Itu kan kaos kakinya si Pein!" Uchiha Itachi menunjuk benda bernama kaos kaki itu dengan keriputnya (?)

Sasori yang dari tadi goyang-goyang kayak jemuran pasang muka jijik. "Suer baunya kayak jamban baux disamping empangnya Kisame."

Sementara seonggok manusia berambut oren yang lagi nemplok di dinding nangis bombay. "Teman teman... dengarlah suara hatiku..."

"Kakuzu tuh, kalau boker disana nggak pernah disiram!" Hidan menunjuk Kakuzu—partnernya—dengan penuh nafsu. Nafsu ingin mengambil seluruh harta si manusia super pelit itu dan mempersembahkannya pada Dewa Jashin tercinta! Sayang banget ya, kenapa uangnya nggak dikasih ke saya aja :)

Kakuzu membela diri, "Kan penghematan air!"

"Ya nggak gitu juga kale!" Sembur Kisame si hiu biru dengan kontaminasi air liur yang mengandung omega tiga. Menyehatkan.

"Gue udah nggak mau boker disana lagi! Mendingan gue numpang di WC orang!" Sasori ikutan nyembur.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan tindik dan wajah boker, eh bokep. "EEEEKKKKHHHH JANGAN CUEKIN AKOEH DONG!"

Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Itachi; _no comment_.

"HHEEHKH KOK DIAM?!" Kali ini makhluk itu melotot. Dialah Pein, si ketua Akatsuki yang bejat dan bau kaus kakinya bukan main.

"Ehh, ehm, Sasori, elu ganteng-ganteng kok bokernya numpang?" Itachi mengalihkan topik. Takut mangekyou sharingan yang didapatnya mati-matian bisa katarak gara-gara tampang Pein yang sesuatu (?)

"Ya, gue tau gue ganteng," Sasori kibas rambut. Tapi karna rambut merahnya nggak ada pajang-panjangnya, yang dia kibas itu udara.

"Plis iiiihh, gue mao ngomong!" Pein menghentak-hentakkan kaki layaknya anak kecil yang minta minum air comberan murni, pokoknya menggelikan aduh ya :')

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Kakuzu tak sabar. Segepok uang ditangannya sudah minta di nina bobo-in.

Pein cemberut, yang lain sakit perut. Sasori bahkan sampai muntah-muntah kayak ibu hamil.

"Hiks, ya Jashin, nyesel gue punya ketua macam ini," Hidan mewek di pundak Itachi yang masih _stay cool_.

"Kis, Itachi selingkuh," Kakuzu manas-manasin Kisame, tapi malah dia yang panas duluan (?)

"IIICCCHH! HIDAN! Kamu menodai pundakku yang masih PERAWAN! Tanggung jawab kamu! Ahn~" dan ketika itu juga _cool_ -an seorang Itachi hilang ditelan ngondek.

"Ya elah, derita banget gue!" Pein geleng-geleng kepala. Nah, udah mulai waras dia kayaknya. "Gue emang orang ganteng hensem di tengah-tengah orang ber-IQ nungging!" Oh, ternyata belum.

" _Forget_ in dulu lah soal Itachong," kata Kakuzu sambil ngeliatin Hidan yang menderita di pelukan Itachi. "Ada perlu apa sih lu Pein? Gue udah mau adegan rate-M nih, sama istri gue!" Kakuzu ngangkat uang-uangnya yang jumlahnya lumayan buat beli bubur naik haji.

Pein menatap Kakuzu jijay. 'Mendingan gue yang otaknya bokepan ama manusia sekalian!' Si maniak _fourno_ itu bersyukur dalam hati.

"Yaaa, jadi gue dapat amanah dari Konan," kata Pein sambil ngangkat-ngangkat kertas origami yang ada tulisannya. "Kita disuruh nyariin ini."

 **Yayank Pein, suruh Akatsuki yang lagi di rumah ikut kamu beliin apa yang di daftar ini yah ;) Aku lagi selingku—eh maksudnya pijet-pijet :)  
**

 **Daging segar tiga kilo  
**

 **Jengkol selusin** (?)

 **TeriPunk yang banyak**

 **Parfum yang paling harum**

 **Penyedot WC**

 **Beras satu hektar** (?)

 **Cabe sesukamu, yang penting pas**

 **P. S : pake UANG KAKUZU yah, dia kan kaya, JANGAN uang kas—soalnya harus hemat. Ingat yah, UANG KAKUZU ^^  
**

Keenam makhluk yang sedang berkumpul itu bergidik ngeri membaca pesan dari Konan. Terutama Kakuzu yang sekarang sedang melindungi uang-uangnya sepenuh hati jantung paru-paru ginjal lambung usus de el el.

"Ya udah, kepasar aja yuk," usul Sasori. Mengabaikan Kakuzu Gendeng yang sekarang ngais-ngais tanah pake kukunya yang item bekas garuk-garuk ketombe si Hidan. Nah, si Hidan ini nggak cuma otaknya aja yang kebalik, warna rambut dan warna ketombe pun ikut-ikutan.

Sementara Kakuzu makin mewek. "Hiks... istriku... maafkan dedi..."

~000~

"Ajegile! Teripunk tuh apa sih?" Tanya Hidan sambil membaca daftar belanjaan dari Konan. Sekarang mereka sudah _stay_ di pasar kaget (?)

"TeriPunk, Dan. P nya huruf kapital," ralat Pein nggak penting.

Kisame yang kampungnya emang di laut pun nggak ngerti apa maksudnya. "Maksudnya teripang laut kali yah?"

" _Maybe yes maybe no_ ," Kakuzu sok inggris. Setelah tiga jam dibujuk rayu dan dintrogasi (lha?) akhirnya makhluk yang satu ini merelakan juga uang-uangnya berpindah ke tangan orang yang tak sesuci dirinya -_-

"Yaodah, kita bagi tugas aja," kata Itachi. "Ntar kalau udah kita ketemuan lagi disini."

"Wokeh. Itachi, elu beli parfum yah!" Perintah Pein yang langsung dihadiahi protes dari teman-temannya—yang ngikut kepasar—minus Itachi.

Sasori yang terakhir protes, "kok Itachi enak banget sih?"

"Sas... dari mana elu tau 'rasa' Itachi?" Kisame memandang Sasori dengan horror, sekarang tampangnya makin angker. "Jangan-jangan... omaygawd, elu pernah 'nyicipin' Itachi?"

Muka Sasori merah, nggak jelas dia marah atau apa. Sementara Itachi reflek menggeplak kepala Kisame dengan sandal jepitnya, sekalian juga tampang Pein yang mulai bejat ikutan dia pukul. Padahal muka Pein emang udah begitu darisananya -_-

"Yasud, yasud, Kisame, elu beli daging!" Titah Pein tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang kini berlumuran lumpur baun akibat ditabok sandal Itachi. Pein sih biasa aja. Dijadiin kain pel aja mukanya pernah. Pokoknya serba guna deh itu muka :D

"Hokeh~!"

Tiba-tiba Pein menyorot wajah Hidan yang lagi ngupil dengan kamera. Jangan tanya saya dia dapat darimana, karna Akatsuki itu warbyasah :D. "Hidan, elu bagian teriPunk!"

"Tapi gue nggak tau teripunk tuh apa!" protes Hidan.

"TeriPunk! P-nya pake kapital!" Pein mancing esmosi esteler esdondong si Hidan.

"Terserah deh."

"Sasori, elu nyari beras yah!"

Sasori mendengus kesal, "Au ah. Pusying pala belllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllbihh."

Yah, waktu mendengusnya doang yang keren.

"Nah Kakuzu, elu nyari jengkol dan penyedot WC," Permintaan terakhir Pein—eh ngga dink.

"Okehh," kalau Kakuzu mah nurut aja. Soalnya dia sudah dijanjikan seperangkat alat sholat oleh Pein. (?!)

"Eh Pein," panggil Itachi. "Elu nyari apaan?"

"Gue?" Pein tersenyum porno. "Gue nyari cabe dong! Huhahuhahuha!"

~000~

 **~Bagian Kisame~**

"Duuh, Konan nggak bilang sih mau beli daging apa," Kisame celingak-celinguk. Nyesel juga dia langsung setuju tadi.

Bagaikan setetes air di Gurun Sahara, Kisame langsung nyengir lebar begitu melihat ada dagangan daging didepannya. Dengan lebay nan berlinang airmata Kisame menghampiri si penjual daging yang rupa-rupanya adalah seonggok cabe-cabean. Rambutnya yang tajam kayak shuriken digerai. Namanya Shikamaru Nara.

Lho, kok?

Udah, gapapa, sekali-sekali :)

"Errr," Kisame garuk-garuk pantat. Dia bingung mau manggil manusia didepannya ini pake sebutan apa. Kalau dipanggil Dek, Shikamaru udah besar. Dipanggil Mas, Shikamaru kayak cewek. Dipanggil Kak, Shikamaru juga kayak cowok. Hadeuh, pusing pala saya (?)

"Errr, Nduk," Kisame akhirnya memutuskan panggilan untuk Shikamaru. "Ini daging apa ya?"

"Merepotkan. Nggak liat apa ya, disitu ada bacannya 'Daging Rusa'?" Shikamaru jutek.

Kisame sweatdrop. _'Ini orang tokonya dimana, papannya dimana.'_ batin Kisame sambil ngeliatin bacaan 'Daging Rusa' yang tertancap di depan kantor polisi tidak jauh dari TKP-nya Shikamaru.

"Beli dong, tiga kilometer," ucap Kisame dengan gubluknya.

"Tiga kilogram kali bang," kata Shikamaru.

"Nggak, saya maunya tiga kilometer!"

"Yaudah, ntar lu giling aja dagingnya sampe panjang!"

"Halal nggak nih?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ya tergantung agamanya situ," Shikamaru makin jutek.

"Berarti kalau nggak ada agama nggak halal dong?"

Shikamaru yang tadinya melempem nggak jelas mulai emosi, "HALAL BANGET KOK HALAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Kisame tutup telinga. Burung hantu yang tadinya nongkrong diatas atapnya toko Shikamaru pun sembelit berjamaah.

"Ya udah deh bang, maap, ntar lagi puasa," Kisame sungkem ke Shikamaru. Tangan Shikamaru yang senantiasa perawatan sampai kejang-kejang(?) gara-gara bersentuhan langsung dengan amfibi model Kisame.

"Yaudah, dagingnya tiga kilogram kan? Jumlahnya..."

"Tiga kilometer bang!"

~000~

 **~Bagian Itachi~**

Si Uchiha sulung kini lagi tanya-tanya soal parfum ke mbak-mbak pegawai toko, sekalian ngegodain.

"Hei, kayaknya bau seluruh parfum disini nggak akan bisa ngalahin bau kamu," goda Itachi. Dia menggerai rambut panjangnya biar samaan kayak si pegawai toko.

"L-lho? kok gitu?" si pegawai toko bernama Neji Hyuuga itu nyiumin bajunya sendiri. Dipikirnya dia yang bau.

"Habis baumu harum banget, hatiku aja tau," Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Neji merona dan membuat Itachi jatuh cinta seketika.

"J-jadi mas..."

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?" Itachi dengan beraninya berjongkok didepan Neji dengan tidak elit. Untung saat itu toko lagi sepi pelanggan.

"Tapi... kamu harus menerima segala kekuranganku ya?" Neji tersenyum manis, Itachi makin jatuh cintrong.

Dengan mantap Itachi mengangguk. "Tentu dong, apapun!"

Neji tersenyum semakin manis, sampai mengundang para semut. Tapi semut-semut itu bubar lagi gara-gara takut dengan keriput Itachi. "Apapun? Termasuk fakta kalau sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki?"

Dan Itachi diam. Meratap.

Sebelum setetes airmata ke-lebay-an jatuh, Itachi berkata, "Aku pesen parfum bau sakit hati sebotol. Plis."

~000~

 **~Bagian Sasori~**

Nah, ini makhluk bukannya nyari beras malah ikut seminar ketinggian. Ya, seminar khusus untuk orang-orang pendek yang kepengen tinggi. Di bagian bawah brosur seminarnya dibilang, ada kuis berhadiah, hadiahnya termasuk beras. Istilahnya sambil menyelam, pipis celana. Seminar ikut, beras pun dapat. Yah, itupun kalau Sasori bisa jawab kuis-nya sih.

"Nah, jadi teman-teman, pertama kalau mau tinggi harus rajin lompat-lompat," kata Konohamaru yang jadi MC dadakan, padahalkan dia masih dibawah umur. Tapi karna dia sesuai kriteria yaitu pendek, jadi yah gitu.

Seekor katak mengangkat tangan, "Kata Mas Jiraiya itu mitostos!"

"Eh, fakta lho," celetuk arwah Madara Uchiha yang kebetulan lagi joging, sekalian deh liat-liat seminar. "Nggak cuma menumbuhkan tinggi badan, tapi juga 'anu'mu!"

Sasori ikutan nimbrung, "'Anu' apa Mbah?"

"Polos banget sih kamu," Madara nyolek dagunya Sasori. "Itu lho, yang dibawah."

Sasori _blushing._ Nggak nyangka dia, hanya dengan lompat-lompat bisa dua hal yang bertumbuh!

"Kenapa tuh muka mu mesem-mesem?" Tanya si katak alias Gamabunta.

"Pasti kamu salah kaprah ya?" Mbah Madara melet-meletin lidah. Kemudian berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang tepos abis. Untung cuma Sasori dan Gamabunta yang bisa liat si Mbah.

"Maksud aku tuh, kaki!" Seru Madara sambil ganti kostum jadi penari jaipong. Ganti bajunya didepan Sasori pula.

 _'Amit-amit deh ini orang, gilak.'_ Sasori merutuk dalam hati.

Sementara arwah mbah Madara lagi goyang ngebor sambil tebar _kissbye_ kearah Gamabunta, Sasori berusaha memfokuskan diri pada seminar. Bentar lagi masuk ke sesi kuis.

"Ahhh uhhh aaaahh!" Mbah Madara goyang sambil nungging. Sasori tahan muntah.

Untungnya Konohamaru sudah berkoar-koar biar orang-orang semangat ikutan kuiz. "YOOOrrrghhh!"

"Pertanyaannya cuma ada dua nih, nah pertanyaan pertama; Makin panjang tulang, maka kita akan...?" Tanya Konohamaru.

Mbah Madara angkat tangan, "Maka kita akan menikah!"

"Yak, kamu, yang gendut bulet?" Tapi karna Mbah Madara nggak keliatan, Konohamaru menunjuk Chouji yang angkat-angkat tangan.

"Akan menjadi Slenderman!" Jawab Chouji sambil makanin kripik.

"BETOTOTOTOTOTOTOLLL!" Konohamaru berteriak sambil lompat-lompat.

Sebagai pengiring kemenangan Chouji muncul _backsound_ om telolet om versi campur sari.

"Iccch padahal kan akuh yang jawaban duluan!" Bisik Madara ke Sasori.

"Bener pun jawaban lu, tetep aja elu nggak keliatan!" Ujar Sasori ketus. Lah, rupanya dia tau kalau Madara itu cuma arwah. Ya iyalah, Sasori tau, mereka kan masih satu spesies (?)

"Selamat untuk Chouji! Kamu mendapatkan kripik kingkong cap kaki seribu! Dipersembahkan oleh PT. Hasyim! Pendirinya Hashirama Senju looh," Ucap Konohamaru, nggak penting dibagian terakhirnya.

Mata Madara yang berkantung-kantung tiba-tiba melebar kayak matanya Rock Lee dan sukses bikin Sasori yang duduk disebelahnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa lu Mbah?" Tanya Sasori bingung.

"N-nama itu..." Madara tergagap.

"YAK! Kuis terakhir yang berhadiah beras dua puluh kilo!" Konohamaru melanjutkan acara.

Sasori—seolah lupa dengan Mbah Madara—mendadak semangat. _'dua puluh kilo? Lumayan tuh, biar Kakuzu nggak ngamuk terus tiap shubuh!'_ Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba...

BRRUUUUUUTTTTTTT

...Orang-orang yang ikut seminar itu pingsan akibat terkontaminasi bau dahsyat yang barusan kecium. Yah, kecuali Sasori tentunya karna dia separuh boneka, dan Madara yang emang bukan orang.

"Maaf, akuh terlalu syok mendengar nama itu," kata Madara sambil cengengesan. "Dan akuh lagi kebelet."

Oh. Oke. Sasori ngerti. Sasori paham.

Iya. Oke.

"MATI LU NDROOOO!"

Seketika itu juga ruang seminar hancur ditelan pasir besi.

~000~

 **~Bagian Kakuzu~**

Kakuzu lagi berpetualang di pasar, mencari toko jengkol yang jengkolnya paling murah, busuk pun jadi, yang penting m-u-r-a-h. Yeiks.

Perjuangan hijabers bercadar itu membuahkan hasil, ditemuinya sebuah toko yang menjual jengkol paling murah sejagad Naruto Shippuden, dengan harga 1 perak per satu jengkol. Itupun kalau dimakan bau jengkolnya bisa menyebabkan pencemaran udara dan mematikan indra pencium selama berhari-hari, ditambah lagi baunya bisa mematikan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Mari berduka untuk Zetsu.

"Mas, jengkolnya dua belas," pinta Kakuzu.

"Siap neng," Penjual jengkol bernama Kakashi itu mengangguk dan mulai membukusi jengkol Kakuzu. Dan, oh, barusan dia panggil Kakuzu 'Eneng'?!

"Mas kenapa pake masker?" Kakuzu basa-basi, sama sekali nggak peduli barusan di panggil 'Eneng' yang notabene panggilan buat perempuan.

"Eneng sendiri kenapa pake cadar?" Kakashi menyerahkan sebungkus jengkol setelah Kakuzu membayar.

"Untuk menutup aurat Mas," jawab Kakuzu asal.

"Eneng alim banget," puji Kakashi. Dih, Kakashi nggak tau aja, aslinya Kakuzu itu sebangsa tikus; Rakus! Cinta uang, cinta dunia! /dijahitkakuzun/

Kakuzu malah terpancing untuk melanjutkan perannya sebagai wanita, kali aja dapet jengkol secara _free_ - _free_. "Iya, keluarga ku sejak dulu ngajarin aku seperti itu."

"Saya suka yang alim-alim," Kakashi mengusap rambut ubanannya. "Saya lagi membujang keropos (?) nih Neng, mau nikah ama saya? Nanti kita makan jengkol tiap hari."

Kakuzu ternganga di balik cadar. Jengkol _everyday everytime everywhere_? Mau banget dia! Buat dijual ulang dengan harga yang lebih mahal! Tapi entah kenapa Kakuzu agak ragu—selain karna dia lelaki tulen.

"Maaf Mas, saya udah punya calon."

"O ya? Siapa neng?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Namanya Hidan," jawab Kakuzu sambil senyum-senyum menjijikan. Yang justru terlihat manis dimata orang yang sedang membaca tulisan ini. Kecuali saya. /dijahitmassal/

"Namanya bagus, pasti orangnya ganteng?" Kakashi menahan perih di perut, kayaknya mau datang bulan. Ups. Maksud saya dia kelaperan.

Kakuzu terkekeh dengan sangat tampan (dimata pembaca /goloked/) "Iya, dia ganteng banget, badannya bagus, tapi orangnya agak rese."

Sebelum berlalu Kakuzu berkata lagi pada Kakashi—kayak lagi umbar kemesraan, "Saya cinta banget sama dia."

~000~

 **~Bagian Hidan~**

TUUUUT. Kesalahan teknis. Sebentar, saya muntah dan mimisan dulu. Muntahnya bakal lama sih.

~000~

 **~Bagian Hidan~**

Bulu hidung Hidan mendadak merinding. Bukan karna tumpukkan hewan aneh didepannya ini. Entahlah, Hidan tak tahu, dia lelahh.

"Bener ini teriPunk?" Hidan menatap geli kearah kumpulan ikan teri berambut mohawk yang berserakan di meja jualannya Naruto Uzumaki. Katanya sih itu teriPunk.

"Iya, Mpok Konan sering beli ini," kata Naruto. "Dicoba aja bang, enak kok."

Hidan mengambil salah satu teriPunk yang warna rambutnya persis kayak rambutnya— _pink_ ngejreng, kemudian ia makan. "Hmm, garing banget kayak fic ini."

"Gimana bang? Harga perkilo nya sembilan ribu sembilan ratus."

"Kenapa nggak sepuluh ribu? Kurang seratus perak doang," ujar Hidan yang masih ngemilin teriPunk. Nggak nyangka saya teri bisa dimakan langsung.

"Seratus perak kan berharga bang, bisa buat main gasing," ucap Naruto dengan tampang sepolos tembok madrasah.

Hidan geleng-geleng mulut(?) 'Buset. _Nggak nyangka gue wabah Kakuzu Economical Virus udah menyebar luas, ya Jashin!'_ Batinnya miris. "Ya udah deh, gue beli sekilo,"

"Tapi bang, ini udah dipesen orang, kalau mau beli datang aja dua ratus tahun lagi, ini teriPunk langka soalnya," tampang Naruto makin polos, bahkan sekarang sudah mirip-mirip bayi. Bayi jumbo.

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI DULU?!" Cowok yang hobi pamer dada bidang miring (?) itu langsung pukul-pukul perut kayak orang kebelet berbuka puasa. Niatnya sih Hidan pengen mukulin dadanya biar mirip Tarzan gelantungan di kolong jembatan, tapi ntar dadanya yang (menurut Shikamaru(?)) sekseh itu bisa terlukahh. Aw.

"S-sori bang. Tapi karna kamu ganteng, aku kasih gratis deh, tapi ada syaratnya," Naruto ngedipin sebelah mata, sifatnya berubah drastis!

"A-apa?" Hidan ketakutan liat tampang Naruto yang membences seperti Tuan Putri paling cantik bohay nan imut se-dunia Naruto Shippuden—Orochimaru. Dan dia sudah siap dengan syarat yang pastinya bakal jauh dari kewaras-warasan.

"Kamyoeh haroes mentjioem 'anu' akoh!"

Hidan terdiam. Tuhkan.

~000~

 **~Bagian Pein~**

Pein masuk membuka pintu warung remang-remang (emang ada warung remang-remang di pasar? siang hari? ah, anggap aja ada :')) dengan wajah bahagia sentosa. Begitu ia masuk, bisa dilihatnya ruangan itu didominasi oleh cewek-cewek bohay nan cantik berpakaian terbuka.

Rambut orennya yang macam durian runtuh (?) ia usapkan kebelakang. Tapi saking tajamnya itu rambut, tangan Pein sampe kecucuk.

Yep, Pein memang mencari cabe. Tentu saja 'cabe' dalam kamus Pein sama seperti cabe-cabean yang dikenal orang-orang jaman sekarang, ituloh, cewek yang asdffghjkl.

Cowok tindikkan itu menghampiri cewek berambut coklat ikal yang dadanya paling besar, kemudian

* * *

"Eh?"

* * *

"Apaan nih woi?!"

* * *

POOOOF

"Lho? Apa-apaan inih?!" Tau-tau Pein berada diruangan serba putih dengan seseorang berjenggot misterius (yang misterius itu jenggotnya lho) didepannya.

"..."

"Jawab woi!" Pein nggak nyantai. "Gue baru aja mau seru-seruan! Lha apa ini?!"

"Bagianmu aku potong aja Pein, bentar lagi puasa." Orang berjenggot bernama Author itu sembah sujud. Author itu namanya lho ya.

"Hiks. Hiks. HIKS!" Pein nangish, bukan karena teringat puasa, tapi teringat Yayank Konan-nya. Ya iyalah, Pein kan nggak puasa .-.

"Kamu kangen Konan?" Author sok tau.

"Iya kek," Pein mewek, "Kembalikan aku ke Konan, kek!"

"Oke," Author menepuk pundak Pein sekuat tenaga sampai makhluk bertindik itu pingsan dengan posisi sangkuriang (?)

~000~

 **~Sampai di Markas~**

Keenam Akatsuki yang habis dari pasar berdiri berbaris dengan wajah tertunduk karna menahan sesak BAB berjama'ah. Di depan mereka, Konan berdiri kayak polwan lagi razia.

Si Pein, tentunya sudah sadar, dan entah kenapa saat sadar tau-tau dia sudah sampai di markas. Mungkin dia pulang dengan keadaan pingsan secara ajaib.

"Barang belanjaan Kisame," Konan mengangkat daging rusa yang dibeli si Hiu Biru. "Oke, meskipun ini daging rusa. Gue nggak tau ini halal atau engggak, tapi gue nggak akan makan ini."

"Kenapah?!" Kisame merasa perjuangannya sia-sia. Entahlah perjuangan apa, saya tidak tau. Saya lelahh saya capek, butuh duit. /ditendang/

Konan mengabaikan kesedihan Kisame, "Berikutnya, parfum," wanita bersurai biru pendek itu mengecek parfum yang dibeli Itachi, "Kok baunya bikin galau?"

Wajah Itachi berubah suram, "hn."

Yang lain sweatdrop. 'Hn' apaan? -_-

"Terus... Sas, ini beras kok isinya pasir besi?!" Konan menatap Sasori dengan meminjam mata kak Ros (?)

"Aku bisa jelaskan—"

DUAKH

Terlambat. Sasori keburu ditendang Konan ke kastilnya Putyii Orochi.

"Kakuzu, ini jengkolnya?" Konan melihat sekumpulan jengkol didalam plastik. "Penyedot WC mana?"

Kakuzu berbatuk-batuk, "Supaya hemat, mari kita gunakan wajah Pein—"

DUAKH

Kakuzu nyusul Sasori, tapi bedanya dia jatuh diatas tempat tidurnya Kakashi (ajaib kan?). Saat itu juga, Kakashi merasa seperti kejatuhan bidadari jatuh dari genteng, dihadapannya, gepeng.

Mata Pein bling-bling, "Yayank Konan!" Dia merasa Konan sudah membelanya.

"Nih teriPunk!" Hidan menyerahkan sekantung teriPunk yang didapatnya setelah memutus 'anu' Naruto. 'Anu' disini bisa berarti apa saja, jadi silahkan tebak biar greget.

"Oke sip," Konan meletakkan sekantung terPunknya disamping daging rusa. "Pein, mana cabenya?"

"Umm, itu," Pein memutar otak, mencari alasan. Tapi karna besar otaknya cuma setara dengan otak (bayi) simpanse, otaknya nggak berfungsi -_-

"Pein...?" Muka Konan berubah horror. Dan Pein tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

DUAKH

Terlempar ke jamban baux di samping empangnya kisame.

 **Selesai**

A/N : /narinarinari/ Oke, ini gaje nan ancur T_T Kalau nulis fic Akatsuki tuh ga bisa rasanya tanpa kehancuran (?) hiks, sudahlah, daku lelahh. Mz Sasori, selamat bernista dengan Orochi (ga rela daku :v), Mbah Kakuzu, selamat menikah dan semoga bahagia /jahited/ dan Mz Pein, terserahlahh, daku lelahh /ditendang/

Terakhir, reviewnya dong :3

, Kuroyuki.


End file.
